Terra Quest
by KingStonecold
Summary: Terraria was beautiful once, before Ocram the Corrupt took the land as his own. The only weapon that can kill him, the Terra blade, lies shattered. The fate of the land rests on the shoulders of three heroes, tasked with finding the fragments of the Terra Blade, and rebuilding the legendary weapon. Heavily influenced by Infinity Blade, Deltora Quest, and the Legend of zelda series
1. Prologue

The land of Terraria is a land of mystery, a land of wonder, a land of pain, death, and hopelessness. It wasn't always this way, though. The land was once filled with vibrant forests, ancient jungles, vast deserts and beautiful snowfields. This was before the reign of the dark king, Ocram the corrupt. With his dark sorcery and inhuman might, he sowed bloody and dark seeds throughout the land, and tore huge chasms through the earth. With his generals and strength, he caressed the throats of weak humanity, and took the land as his own.

The land regressed into darkness over the course of a thousand years, and human-kind fell from a race of billions to a small few thousand left alive.

There was hope yet, though, as certain humans had evolved, developed dexterity, reflexes, senses, and intellect far beyond the human norm. None were sure how these people could exist. Scientists had theories that some humans had evolved to survive the growing hostility of the environment. The more religious folk, the ones who were sure that their God had not abandoned them, said these super-humans were a gift from God, sent to slay Ocram and restore Terraria to its natural glory. The only thing anyone knew for real though: these gifted ones were the last hope for human life.

Word of these 'Gifted Ones' as they were being called reached the castle of Ocram, and as the tyrant heard the news, for the first time in a thousand years genuine fear could be seen on his face. He knew his reign and life were in danger, and responded accordingly. Using his dark powers, he sent a message to the few settlements of humans still on the planet, delivering a great threat.

_**"**__**Remaining citizens of terraria! It is I, your great and mighty king. I deliver this message to you because I have heard of a new development! These so-called 'Gifted Ones' I have been told rumours of…. They show great promise. I shall be sending a detachment of soldiers to each of your villages. Do not be alarmed. These Troops are just being sent to take your 'Gifted Ones' for drafting into my armies. If you fail to produce any "Gifted Ones' and I shall send a Destroyer unit to your settlement. You should know this already, but there has never been a survivor of a Destroyer attack. Best you pray to your 'God' that you have a 'Gifted One' to provide me with!"**_

A/N: This story is not connected to my first story 'Striking a nerve. an optic nerve!' That piece was just a practice writing, to see how well I could write fight scenes, multiple characters, and descriptive scenes. this will be my main series, but i will do other one-shots based on the terraria boss fights!


	2. Creating a legend

The clash of blades rang through the forest, causing a flock of birds to take off in fright. Two men stood locked in combat, exchanging blow after blow. One was a tall, thin, bearded man, struggling to parry his opponent's strikes, let alone deal any of his own. His opponent, a shorter, more heavily built warrior, was faring far better, confident in his strikes, gaining more and more ground with each swing. The bearded man was tiring quickly, his guard starting to slack. With a powerful, two handed swing, the shorter man knocked the blade from his opponents grip, and pointed the tip of the blade to his throat.

"I yield! I yield!" cried the bearded man, panicking as he felt the chill of his opponent's blade against his skin.

The shorter of the pair lowered his weapon, and sheathed it in the scabbard at his hip, chuckling as he did so. "Oh, lighten up, Stonecold. I'm not about to kill my own brother in a sparring match."

"Oh, Reassuring. And what if it wasn't a sparring match? Would you still hold back in a real fight, Jackhammer?" Stonecold began to pull off the wooden practice armour he was wearing, and changed into a green robe, feeling rejuvenated as the magic of the robe started to pour energy into his veins.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question, brother?"

Stonecold gulped, and quickly reached for his platinum staff. "We'd best be getting back to the village. I don't want to be out here at night."

It was not long after these two began on their path home that a dark and booming voice rang out, sending a chill down the spines of the two brothers. They recognised the terrible voice, for it belonged to the tyrant lord, Ocram.

**_"_****_Remaining citizens of Terraria! It is I, your great and mighty king. I deliver this message to you because I have heard of a new development! These so-called 'Gifted Ones' I have been told rumours of…. They show great promise. I shall be sending a detachment of soldiers to each of your villages. Do not be alarmed. These Troops are just being sent to take your 'Gifted Ones' for drafting into my armies. If you fail to produce any "Gifted Ones' and I shall send a Destroyer unit to your settlement. You should know this already, but there has never been a survivor of a Destroyer attack. Best you pray to your 'God' that you have a 'Gifted One' to provide me with…."_**

Stonecold and Jackhammer looked at each other with worry. They were the only gifted ones of their village. Stonecold began to run for home, with his brother right behind him. Both had a sick feeling in their gut. Then, they heard the rumbling. They felt the tremors beneath their feet. They both knew the truth, deep down. It didn't stop them.


	3. Burnt homeland

Stonecold ran, faster than he thought he could. Jackhammer trailed behind, him, his armour holding him back a bit. They drew near the forest's edge, desperate to reach home. The rumbling beneath them was closer now. It was then, when the creature emerged. Ocram let this land rot, so slimes, goblins, and the odd corrupt forest animal were par for the course in the forest. An Eater of Dreams, that was different. They were rotting, corrupt humanoids clad in shadow armour, their single green, bloodshot eye sat close to their mouths, full of long, tusklike teeth. They stood thrice as tall as a normal man. They were ugly to look at, but they also meant massive danger. The last time an Eater of Dreams had showed up in the village, it had single handedly rounded up and murdered thirty people, on orders to 'trim back the population growth'.

The beast spoke. "_Halt, human. This village has been condemned by our great and wise master, Lord Ocram. If you do not turn back, I will kill you."_

Jackhammer stepped forwards, drawing his platinum sword as he did. "You piece of shit. That village is our home!"  
A loud, mechanical roar rang out through the forest, followed by the sound of screams and crumbling buildings, causing both of the brothers to flinch. The Eater of Dreams looked over its shoulder, and then began chuckling. _"Not anymore, Human. There is nothing there, now. Turn back!"_ The monster drew a large demonite axe, raising the massive weapon into a combat stance.

Jackhammer charged at the Eater, diving into a roll to avoid the creature's swing. Dashing around the monster, he stabbed his weapon into its knee from behind.

Or at least he tried.

A streak of purple flew on by, knocking the sword from Jackhammer's grip. Another Eater of Dreams had moved in on the fight, gripping a longbow. It was already nocking another arrow, aiming for Jackhammer's head. In return, a bolt of silver energy struck it in the elbow, blowing off its arm. The beast screeched in agony, as it looked towards the source of the shot. It saw Stonecold, holding a staff that glowed silver. A bright flash of silver, and the Eater of Dreams saw no more. As the trees behind it were splattered with blood, the now headless Eater slumped to the floor, lying dead in a pool of its own blood, brains, and fragmented skull. Encouraged by this, Jackhammer scrambled for his sword, and then jumped at the gigantic beast. He slashed down the Eater's spine, paralysing the monster. It fell to the floor, howling with earthshaking volume. Jackhammer stomped down on his foe's neck, killing it.

"That thing was right. There's nothing left of home. We failed." muttered Stonecold, head in his hands.

"And what do you think you would have been able to do?"

The brothers looked up to see a cowled woman, holding a golden bow, with a hunting knife strapped to her forearm. She dropped down from her perch in the trees, lowering her hood as she did so. She had a head of short, brown hair, with dark blue eyes.

"There's a perimeter guard of Eaters, you know. Even if you got to the village, you wouldn't be able to get anyone out in time. I saw you fight, by the way. It's pretty freaking obvious that Ocram was looking for you."

Stonecold looked at her, taking in her equipment. "That's the weaponry of a Ranger. What in the nine circles of hell is a ranger doing here?"

Before the woman could respond, A dozen Eaters of Dreams burst into the clearing, some with hammers, some with great swords, and some with Flintlock rifles, all with an expression composed of rage, hunger, and sadistic glee. The tallest stood at 7 metres, and carried an excessively large war hammer.

The enormous beast spoke, with a terrifying growl. _**"Three gifted ones, in one place! Very nice. Umbra will be pleased. Take them alive, troops. Oh, and preferably not crippled."**_

The woman fired a grappling hook into the tree tops, flying up to a vantage point. Jackhammer drew his blade, resting in a combat stance. Stonecold drew his staff and rushed behind into the forest, ducking into cover.

"_**Looks like they want to make this difficult. Like I said, boys, PREFERABLY NOT CRIPPLED!"**_

One of the shorter, stockier Eaters raised his hammer, giggling darkly as he did. In return, a flaming arrow embedded itself in the Eater's eye, the tip sticking out of the back of his head. The beast fell to the ground, dead. The next Eater fell with a bolt of energy to the torso, splattering gore and fragmented armour everywhere. Jackhammer dashed forward at the Eaters, leapt, and disembowelled three of the corrupt soldiers in one slash. The Eaters armed with rifles opened fire, splintering the wood of the tree Stonecold was taking cover behind. As Stonecold leant out from cover to fire another bolt of energy, an Eater took aim and fired. The bullet and the energy bolt flew past each other, and each one met their mark. The Eater of dreams fell dead, and Stonecold howled in pain.


End file.
